This invention relates to tool cases, particularly those which hold a variety of items, and particularly to features which provide easy access to those items.
It is common to store tools, tool bits, drill bits or other items in tool cases, usually by some sort of snap-in arrangement or similar. Because the stored items generally must be somehow secured so that they do not accidentally move around within the case or fall out of the case when the case is opened, the stored items are often difficult to remove.